Conductor access bubble memories are well known in the art. Such memories employing thin film conductors with apertures for moving bubbles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,419 and 4,143,420, issued Mar. 6, 1979. My patent application Ser. No. 014,606, filed Feb. 23, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,555, discloses a major-minor magnetic bubble organization based on film type conductor access implementation with a transfer function shown for interpath transfer of bubble patterns.
A reduction of the power requirements for solid state devices in general and the conductor access major-minor memory in particular is a constant goal. Thus the specific problem herein is to reduce the power requirement of a conductor-access bubble memory.